Battle of Words
by snheetah
Summary: In fifth grade class of Woodview Elementary School, a little friendly competition takes place between Fair City's super heroine and a certain boy genius.


**I don't own WordGirl**

**A/N: Well hello! I believe it has been a couple of years since I have written in this fandom, some of my fanfiction being a little...cringe. but it is good to be experimenting with it again, especially with such a cute ship. Characters may be a bit OOC but as always, it was very fun writing for these two. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

It was another bright sunny afternoon in Fair City and the fifth grade students attending Woodview Elementary school were preparing themselves for another fun, yet friendly, competition in class.

"Alright class," the fifth grade teacher, Ms. Davis, enthusiastically spoke as she clapped her hands together to get her student's attention. The pupils of the classroom piped down and they turned their attention to the teacher. It always amazed her how far along she had come in her teaching career where she would have students who would listen to what she had to day and some...well, some who didn't really want to. "That means you too Tobey," she said as she looked over at the blond boy who was too occupied in reading a book about robots.

Suppressing an eye roll, Tobey shut his book and turned his attention to the teacher.

"Now then," the teacher began, "it's Wednesday and you all know what that means...?!" she dragged out the word and waited for her students exclamation.

"Wordy Wednesday!" the class erupted but not as much as a certain young brunette known as Becky Botsford. To Ms. Davis she was amazed how many words this fifth grader knew, and words that even Ms. Davis had not even heard of or read before. In fact, Ms. Davis had been inspired to commence this sort of learning experience with her students all because of Fair City's superhero, WordGirl. If there was someone who knew a lot of words, especially complicated ones, she thought that her students would be able to learn the same.

Giving a light chuckle, Ms. Davis nodded her head. "That's right everyone or should I say 'accurate.' I hope you have all learned the list words on your worksheet over the weekend so you can be prepared for today's little friendly competition and remember, how many points you score will go toward today's vocabulary quiz."

Becky Botsford sat up straight at her desk. She had been the champion in the last two weeks of the competition and she was hoping to have another third week. However, being a superhero to Fair City and trying to keep her identity a secret, she had always tried her best to play fair at these games but there were times when she couldn't help herself. She was WordGirl after all, but no one in class needed to know that aside from Scoops and Violet.

Shuffling some papers on her desk, Ms. Davis pulled out the list of words that she had chosen from the list. Scanning over the words that she had circled in a red pen she had chosen some difficult ones for this week. It was good to give her students a good challenge and she hoped that she would see high marks on today's quiz. "Now then," she spoke and folded her hands on her table, "Becky Botsford, our reigning champion for two weeks, please come up front."

Becky scraped back her chair and walked to the front of the class. She was going to be as fair as she possibly could with her opponents but then again, she wanted to have the win once again.

"And her opponent will be..." Ms. Davis's eyes rolled around the room, trying to find someone who hasn't faced off Becky yet, "how about you Victoria?"

The blond girl smirked as she looked over at Becky. _Oh this is going to be good, I am the best at this _she thought to herself as she got up and walked to the front of the classroom. "Just so you know Beck-face, I am the _best_ at figuring out words."

Becky suppressed an eye roll. Out of all the people in this class why did she have to go against Victoria? It wasn't because she was worried about her competition, but it was the fact that she had to hear Victoria continuously saying that she was the best at everything. "Well Victoria, may the best opponent win."

"Yeah, and it's going to be me," she stated.

_Uh-huh _Becky thought and prepared herself for the word that Ms. Davis was going to say.

"Alright ladies," the teacher spoke, "just to go over the rules once more, I will say a word and you have to find five synonyms of that word within a minute. Each opponent takes turns in speaking."

Becky felt herself slightly blush when Ms. Davis mentioned that. There had been moments where Becky had said five words at once without letting her opponent speak. This time, she made a mental note to keep herself under control.

"Your first word is..._trepidation_," Ms. Davis said and wrote the word on the chalkboard.

Becky gave a slight nod of her head and faced the classroom. "_Apprehension_," she spoke before taking a deep breath, about to say another word. _Keep yourself under control, don't talk without your opponent going next. _

Victoria stared at the word on the board as if it was foreign to her. She had studied but she hadn't realized that this word was going to be a choice. "Uh..." Victoria spoke as she rubbed her arm, trying her best to find a synonym for that word.

"Thirty seconds," Ms. Davis smiled.

The blond shut her eyes and tried to think. What was 'trepidation?' What was 'apprehension?' Wait...could she ask the teacher for help? "Can you use it in a sentence?" she asked Ms. Davis.

"Sorry Victoria but no hints...you have five seconds."

"Uhh..." her eyes looked around the classroom for any clue that she could find and right then and there, she looked at the emergency fire alarm right by the doorway. "_Alarm_!" she blurted out before her seconds were over.

Becky slightly flinched at Victoria's outburst, not expecting it, but she had to give her credit. 'Alarm' was indeed a synonym for 'trepidation.' "Not bad," she gave a friendly smile to Victoria only to receive a glare. "_Perturbation_."

Becky noticed her two friends, Violet and Scoops glancing at one another when they heard that word though she could tell that from the smiles on their faces that they were cheering for her.

"What?" Victoria gasped at the word. _How is this fair? _

"Ooh good one," Ms. Davis smiled. Perhaps she would add that word into next week's word list. "Have you been studying Victoria?" the teacher then asked her student with a raised eyebrow.

"Who would you ask that?" Victoria hesitated, "I am the best at studying!"

Her student might live up to her last name, but according to Ms. Davis no one was perfect. Sure you could be the best at something but Victoria always made it seem like she was perfect at everything. She couldn't help but eavesdrop one time in class when she overheard Victoria say that she was the best at knowing everything about robots. Now she didn't know whether she had said it to spite Tobey but she had jumped in between both her students before her classroom was turned upside down.

"Of course Victoria," Ms. Davis said, really not convinced by her words but decided against on debating this any further. "You have ten seconds."

Victoria clenched her hands into fists. Why did it seem like Ms. Davis didn't believe her? With this sort of idea in mind, she had completely forgotten about the whole competition. "Ms. Davis I would never-"

"And time is up!" Ms. Davis exclaimed as she held her hand in the air, causing Victoria to cease her speaking. "And the winner continues to be Becky. Victoria," she said as she looked at the blond, "thank you. Please have a seat."

"Hmph," Victoria huffed as she whipped around and went back to her seat.

"Who else is up?" Ms. Davis asked and looked at the room once more. Many of the students had their hands raised but there was one student in particular who seemed to show no interest in this whole game. Had he not studied perhaps or was he just too preoccupied in reading about robots again? "Tobey!"

The evil boy genius was caught off guard and he quickly shut his book as if he was caught doing something mischievous. He suppressed glaring at the teacher, who had just interrupted him in his deep thoughts on how he was supposed to create a robot that would be indestructible even against WordGirl!

_Dear sweet WordGirl _he had thought, indulging himself in those thoughts of the super-heroine whom he had a great infatuation with. "Yes Ms. Davis," he spoke trying to sound at least polite to the adult but yet unappreciative at her interruption.

"Come on up and face your opponent."

Tobey furrowed his brows at this whole situation. _What a silly waste of time _he thought. There were more important things that he needed to do other than waste his energy in this silly little game. He would have definitely refused but the last time he had refused to participate in class, it had ended up in a parent and teacher meeting. Letting out a sigh, Tobey got up from his seat and stood in front of the classroom. Now he didn't mind competition, but he did want something that at least held some value in it. Becky Botsford on the other hand had shown herself to be undefeated these past two weeks, but this was not something that Tobey wanted to spend his time on.

Becky had been taken a bit off guard when Ms. Davis chose her rival to go against her. Her and Tobey were not really on good terms with each other, both in class and when she was out defeating his robots.

"Alright kids, your word is _annihilate_." Just like that, the word was written on the board.

"_Obliterate_," Becky spoke.

"_Dismantle_," Tobey followed.

"_Disassemble_." _This will be easy_ Becky thought.

"_Decimate_." _This game isn't too shabby _Tobey thought with a smirk upon his lips.

_Whoa_ Becky thought _that was a good word_. "_Devastate_."

Tobey made a slight face at the word. _That was her best_? he thought. "How about _pulverize_?" _Like I am going to do with my robots later after school for WordGirl_.

Becky rolled her eyes at his words before folding her arms across her chest. "_Dilapidate_."

Tobey blinked at that word. Of course she wasn't trying to throw him off, they were synonym of one another. "Really Botsford? How about _terminate_?"

"Good one, but I prefer _demolish_," Becky simply answered.

Tobey tapped his chin for a mere second. The way she had said that word. The last time he had even heard her say that word was when his mother had taken him over the first time at the Botsford house for a playdate. He had accused Becky of being WordGirl and yet she had denied that fact. Needless to say she had continued exclaiming the word _demolish _numerous times. "I personally prefer _vitiate_."

Ms. Davis couldn't help but smile at the little competition before her. "Wow," she spoke up, "and we have a tie. Good job you two, and Tobey you even used some words that were not even on the list."

"What can I say?" Tobey spoke proudly, slightly adjusting his glasses for slight effect, "I do appreciate some good words." _And secretly look up towards a certain superhero. _

"Well I am proud to hear that," Ms. Davis smiled. "But there needs to be a tie-breaker here. Are we ready for another word?"

"Yes!" Becky and Tobey answered in unison before glancing at one another.

Ms. Davis turned around and wrote another word on the board. "_Clamorous_."

"Tum-" Tobey spoke but not long before Becky interrupted him.

"_Tumultuous_!" Becky immediately spoke up.

_Not fair she interrupted_! Tobey scowled at the girl before him. "_Vociferous_!" he exclaimed before Becky repeated the same actions again.

"Shh, shh," Ms. Davis made a motion with her hands at the both of them seeing at how loud they were yelling words at one another, "quiet down a bit you two, there are other classes behind us."

"Sorry Ms. Davis," Becky replied with a small smile. "_Insistent_ is another one."

"So is _vehement_," Tobey stepped in.

"_Importunate_," Becky replied in a sing-song voice.

"_Raucous_," Tobey glared at Becky, not appreciating the fact that she was slightly singing, "like your singing."

"How rude," Becky glared at him, "I may not be _inharmonious_ but at least I am having fun!"

"How can anyone have any fun when your singing is _cacophonous_?!" Tobey jabbed at her.

Becky clenched her hands into fists. Was this his way of throwing her off from being champion for the third week in a row? "I will not allow myself to listen to your _absonant_ argument."

"Seems like your attitude has created quite the _dissonance _in the classroom," Tobey shot back with a smirk upon his lips.

Becky blinked when she noticed the look of disapproval on her teacher's face. She had just told them not to be loud and she had yelled once again. But she wasn't the only one! Tobey had been shouting too. "Sorry," Becky blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Hmm..." Ms. Davis hummed out and looked down at the list of words once more. "There may have been quite the uproar here but I really do appreciate the effort from both of you." She glanced over at the clock and noticed that time was ticking by. Just a couple more minutes and she had to distribute the quizzes to the class. "One last word for today," she turned her attention to the board and wrote in her cursive handwriting _Enamored._

"Easy," Becky said, "_infatuated_."

"What a simple word," Tobey spoke with a shake of his head.

Becky glared and placed her hands on her hips. "Think you can find a better word for that, Tobey?"

"You two," Ms. Davis jumped in, "let's try to keep this civil."

However, Tobey had other thoughts in his mind. He had just won two times in a row and he was not going to stop. In fact, he was having a little bit of fun with this whole competition. "I am sure that are better words than _infatuated. _How about _smitten_, or _captivated,_ better yet _exhilarate_."

"Now hold on," Ms. Davis said as she tried to keep up with the words that the two of them were throwing at one another, "one word at a-"

"Good words," Becky nodded her head, not bothering of the fact that she had just interrupted her teacher, "but those are rather elementary. I believe _devoted, fondness, _and _enchanted _are better."

Tobey smirked as he took a step closer towards Becky. "Good words," he said and he rarely gave compliments to anyone, let alone Becky. "_Devoted_. Hmm...that was a word that WordGirl defined for the city just two weeks ago."

Becky felt a rush of heat towards her cheeks. Just him mentioning WordGirl in front of the classroom when she standing right in front of them was enough to put her in a predicament. "Yeah," Becky spoke, trying to play off the uncomfortable feeling and she spoke rather fast, "I saw it on the news. Anyway, no more synonyms to say? Cat got your tongue?"

"Unlikely," Tobey answered, "_faithful, committed, dedicated, admire, affectionate, attentive_-"

"Tobey and Becky!" Ms. Davis flapped her arms in the air, "cease this argument at once!" She let go of her pen and clenched her throbbing hand from writing two quickly from the words that these two were spewing at one another. "Whew..." she breathed and shook her hand in the air. "Clearly you two know your synonyms very well."

A hand suddenly shot up in the classroom. "Yes Emma?" Ms. Davis asked.

"Ms. Davis what does 'synonym' mean?" the young student asked her.

Ms. Davis turned her head to both Becky and Tobey. "Would one of you care to do the honors?"

"Synonym means-" Becky was about to say when Tobey jumped in.

"Words that are related to one another," the boy genius defined as Becky furrowed her brows at him for his interruption. "Kind of like _devotion _and _admiration_," he said as he turned at looked towards Becky.

"Yes...that is correct," Becky replied as she looked at Tobey. "Just like _infuriating _and _exasperating_."

Tobey would have been completely peeved with her using those words towards him, however he could use this to his advantage. If he was so _exasperating _as Becky would say, and something that WordGirl had defined many months ago - indeed he always remembered the words she defined - then that's what he was going to be. "Is that so?" he asked her, "I should say the same for you. Quite _vexatious _actually."

"You know what McCallister?" Becky said, "you are-" she walked up to him and pointed directly at him.

"_Inventive, __insightful, perceptive_?" he smirked.

He was sounding completely like Lady Redundant Woman and it was giving Becky and immense headache. There was no other word that could describe Tobey as being annoying to her. She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out.

"Oh would you look at that," Tobey said, "I have left Botsford _speechless_." He turned his head towards Ms. Davis, "do we need a synonym for that word?"

During their little dispute, Ms. Davis had been patiently waiting for the two of them to stop. She liked the effort and the fact that her students were learning new words but this had gotten completely out of hand. "There is no need for that," she said as she had a stack of papers in her hand, "please return to your seats. It is time for the vocabulary quiz."

"Wait, wait," Becky spoke up as she suddenly found her voice in the end, "who won the competition?"

"Given the fact that you _both _spoke out of turn, I should disqualify both of you."

"What?!" Becky and Tobey exclaimed in unison.

"However," Ms. Davis continued, "I was really impressed with both of you today. Perhaps we can do something a little differently next week. Instead of having you go against one another, we can have you go against another opponent. You are both at a tie for this week."

Tobey thought for sure that he was going to win this one. Then again, who knows whom they would be up against next week. He felt confident enough in himself that he would still be against Botsford though he had to admit she had been a worthy opponent and a tough one to beat kind of like...WordGirl. Oh he could see some similarities between the both of them. He had noticed the passion that Becky held for words when she had been up against those other students and the passion that she expressed in today's competition. He had noticed the shine in her hair, chocolate colored eyes, the same luminous smile, and the witty way that she had spoken. It was like WordGirl and Becky were the same person.

_Oh that's such a silly thought _Tobey thought to himself and stared at the vocabulary quiz that Ms. Davis had placed in front of him. He peeked at the corner of his eye and noticed Becky quickly writing on her paper before setting her pencil down and folding her hands on the desk while everyone else was busy thinking or just staring off into blank space.

_Find three synonym for the word **Confidential**_ the first sentence was on the sheet of paper.

_Confidential: Secret, restricted, unclassified...WordGirl...Becky. Stop thinking that!_ Tobey quickly erased those two names on the sheet of paper and wiped off the paper from what the eraser left over. It couldn't be! It was not true! There was no way that Becky was WordGirl and vice-versa. WordGirl had superpowers while Becky's only 'power' was just having a rich vocabulary. Anyone could have that...even Tobey did, depending on what words he already knew that was.

* * *

Just after class, Becky was grabbed some books in her locker and placed them inside her backpack. "I must say," her best friend Violet spoke up, "that was quite the competition back in class."

"I know," Becky said as she placed her forehead on the cool locker, fighting the urge to just lock herself in there, "not only that but he even embarrassed me in front of the whole class."

Violet gave her friend a small smile and placed her hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry Becky...but all in all, you did your best."

"I tried," Becky said, "I wanted to be fair too but you know how it is with words and everything. I am..." she leaned in closer towards Violet so no one else would hear, "WordGirl after all. I need to be more careful in that sort of thing."

"But Becky," Violet said, "having a wide range vocabulary is not a bad thing. I even learned some words just by talking with you. You are very loquacious and very percipient."

Becky couldn't help but lightly chuckle. "Aw, thanks Violet."

Closing her locker, Violet held out a hand and waved at Becky. "I'll see you tomorrow, I have to get home and help my mom."

"See ya," Becky waved back before turning around and almost bumping into Tobey. "Whoa..." she staggered back and kept some distance between them.

"Excuse you," Tobey glared almost dropping his books on the floor. He straightened himself and looked towards Becky. "I must say that competition in class was rather enjoyable."

"Really?" Becky asked him, "and why would you bother saying that to me? Want to rub it in my face some more that you defined more words than me?"

"Don't be so bitter Botsford, Ms. Davis said that we are a tie!" he reminded her.

"I know!" Becky remarked and walked past him. "I don't have time for this debacle Tobey, I need to get home."

"I just wanted to say," Tobey called after her but he could see that she didn't stop walking. He let out a sigh and hurried after her while she talked, "I just wanted to say that you were a worthy opponent."

Becky halted in her tracks when he said such a compliment. She slightly turned her head and looked over at Tobey. There was some sort of sincerity when he said it. He didn't have that pompous smirk on his lips. "Oh," she blinked, "thank you Tobey. You were an admirable opponent too." It wasn't long until she had figured out what she had said. The word that had left her lips were enough to made her hide inside her backpack and never come out.

Tobey blinked at the word as well. He felt a slight blush creeping upon his cheeks when Becky said that but he quickly tried his best to hide it. "Yes well," he cleared his throat, "that is to say...I look forward to next Wednesday's competition."

Becky couldn't help but smile at those words. "As do I," she said to him with a nod of her head before glancing down at her feet for a mere second. "I was very impressed actually."

"Of course you were," Tobey said to her, "otherwise why would you have been left so speechless? I am sure if WordGirl was there, she would feel the same way."

_And there goes all of my gratitude _Becky's expression immediately changed from happiness to a deadpan look. "See you tomorrow Tobey," Becky cut his conversation short as she headed out the doors of the school.

Tobey turned around and walked the opposite way. "Oh how I look forward to it."

* * *

**The End**


End file.
